


you set my soul alight

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (no explicit sex but stuff happens that wouldn't without certain supernatural shenanigans), Consent Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I told you! Don't call me mundane. Are we clear?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you set my soul alight

**Author's Note:**

> 100% the fault of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CUcsgmFPsdc) sneak peak, opps  
> & title from muse's supermassive black hole

“I told you! Don't call me mundane. Are we clear?”

The knife bites into Jace's neck, and his smile cracks open into a laugh. 

“Are- are you seriously threatening _me_?” 

Simon's eyes widen incredulously, “Yes! What else would you call holding someone at knife point? ...Jesus, this is an awkward angle, no wonder people usually do it the opposite way.”

Jace rolls his eyes, and Simon pulls the knife back just when Jace shoves his arm, and the blade's tip slices open the side of his neck. 

“Dammit,” Jace growls, slapping his right hand on his neck and one-handedly searching his pockets for a stele. Belatedly he remembers lending it to Clary, and he looks at Simon again, saying, “You wouldn't happen to have a band-aid on you?” 

Simon doesn't seem to hear him though, eyes fixed on his neck, and pupils dilated. He almost looks like- but no, that's ridiculous and Jace must have lost more blood than he thought already to be entertaining notions about the most mundane mundane not being a hundred percent human. 

“If you're done 'threatening' me, you can back off dude,” Jace says, lightly shoving Simon's shoulder. 

He expects Simon to back up a few steps, maybe give some weird apology, and for them both to pretend the last twenty minutes didn't happen. 

Instead, Simon doesn't budge an inch, and slams his wrist up against the bricks. Jace forgets to react for a moment, amused and curious if the little mundane had actually used their gym. But then Simon's squeezing his wrist a little too hard and staring a hole into his neck, and he's still not talking and it's _fucking weird_. 

“You win Simon, okay? I'll use your name, let's just go.”

An awkward silence drags on, and Jace doesn't even know if Simon heard him- although he can't imagine why not, the guy heard him just fine a few minutes ago. Jace can't free his wrist easily, not without hurting Simon, and the bleeding's slowed anyways, so he brings his other hand down. But before he can do anything more, Simon's flashed even closer and his teeth sink into Jace's neck. 

Jace has the dizzying thought that Simon was turned into a vampire or is at least on the road to becoming one, and then his mind goes blank, pleasure seeping into each of his pores. He slumps back against the bricks, holding Simon's hand and the nape of his neck, trying to pull him in closer. Every nerve ending is on fire, and he's distantly aware that he's rubbing off against Simon's slender thigh. 

“Fuck, _Simon_ ,” he groans, a heavier rush of pleasure running through him and leaving him suddenly sober and cold. 

Simon backed away, is halfway across the alley with wide eyes and wiping Jace's blood from his lips. 

(If his cock twitches at the image, it's only an echo of everything that just happened. It's not real.)

“Uh… did we just-” Simon starts. 

“We are not talking about it. We are _never_ talking about that, okay?” 

“Dude are you serious? What the fuck just happened? What's happening to me?”

Jace sighs, “Let's go to Magnus's. And you'll be leaving some details out.” 

Simon gulps, looking anywhere but at Jace or the wall he just pressed him up against. "Yeah. Okay man, that's- yeah. To the wizard's."

"Warlock," Jace corrects, and Simon lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.


End file.
